Shaman Tactic
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: Historia paralela estilo final fantasy...donde existen Magos, caballeros entre otras razas, la historia comienza cuando Yoh y los demás conocen a HoroHoro y asisten a la ceremonia de elección de razas...[Suspendido por el Momento :P]


_**Kiky: **_Hooolaaa aqui les traigo otra de mis locas historias, pero esta no la he hecho sola... mi prima de 11 años me ayudo a en la realización de este fic, Riku jiji si la vieran ella si que esta loca  
_**Riku: **_¡Oye! eso no se dice, por que me pones como loca_**  
Kiky: **_¡Aps¿estabas aqui?_  
**Riku:** no estoy en la china  
**Kiky:** entonces de paso me saludas a Ren -  
**Ren: **A mi no me metan ¬¬  
**Riku:** AAAAh es Ren (se lanza sobre el)  
**Kiky:** No lo hagas Riku  
**Horo-Horo:** Oye deja a Ren  
**Kiky: **Estas celsos (mirada picara)  
**Horo-Horo: **¿como se te ocurre? ¬¬U (se acerca a a Ren) pero por si las mosca (se lo quita a Riku)  
**Riku: **T-T Reeen  
**Ren:** O/O ¿que haces?  
**Horo-Horo:** te salvo de un par de locas  
**Kiky y Riky:** Oye!  
**Ren:** es verdad  
**Kiky:** no seas así Horito T-T  
**Riku:** ya mucho bla bla ahora los dejamos con el fic :P _

_**Kiky: Bueno el fic es de una historia paralela tipo Final Fantasy o cosas por el estilo con magos, guerreros Etc. tambien va a estar la pareja de horoXRen y talvez un haoxLyserg y YohXAnna  
**_

_**Adverteccias: Este fic contiene relaciones entre Hombre así que los Homofobicos shushu, **_

_**Declaimer (o como se escriba) Shaman King no es mio, ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero algunos extras si son mios jiji (es la primera vez que coloco eto en mis fic :P)**_

_** Ahora dejo con ustedes el Fic desfutento **_

_**Riku: **_si ya me tenias arta de tanto blabla ¬¬  
_**Horo y Ren: **_es verdad ¬¬  
_**kiky: **_que malos T-T _  
_

_

* * *

**Ceremonia de Elección**_

**----- Capitulo 1 -----**

Era un hermoso día de verano, en la plaza una gran multitud estaba ahí, la feria que se instalaba atraía la atención de todo el mundo, y un peculiar muchacho trataba de avanzar ente la multitud, su cabello era de color celeste y raíces negras, sus ojos azul marino casi negros en ellos un brillo de incendia resaltaba, no debía tener más de 16 años, en su espalda llevaba una mochila.

- ¡Dios! este lugar esta lleno – pensaba mientras caminaba entre la multitud, alguien que venia en dirección contraria choco con el joven

- fíjate por donde andas –

- mira quien lo dice – alegó el joven

- ¿Qué dices? – alegó el otro muchacho, quien tenía su cabello de color morado y un extraño peinado y unos ojos color miel cautivantes

- Ren ¿Dónde estas? –

- Aquí Yoh – respondió

- jijiji ¿Qué paso? – Era un niño de mirada despreocupada, ojos cafés al igual que su cabello, corto hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros – pero si es Loro-Loro –

- Horo-Horo maldición - alegó el peliazul

- ¿Lo conoces Yoh? –

- si, es a él, a quien buscamos –

- ¿tú eres Yoh? –

- Sip, tu vienes de las montañas ¿no es así, tu madre es amiga de mi padre jijiji –

- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, pero me dicen Horo-Horo –

- Hola yo soy Yoh Asakura y aquí mi amigo es Ren Tao –

- Hola – saludó con alegría, Ren sólo lo miró con indiferencia

- ¡Uy! Que antipático –

- ¿Qué dijiste? –

- Lo que oíste –

- eres un idiota –

- y tú un imbesil –

- cabeza de Aleta –

- Cabeza de Cuerpo espín –

- Ya calmence, ya se ve que se hicieron amigos, pero dejemos la amena conversación para después –

- eres un idiota Yoh – y el peliviolacio se alejo

- y a este ¿qué bucho le pico? – preguntó Horo-Horo

- es así, ya te acostumbraras –

- lo dudo – y siguió al Asakura

El muchacho llevó a Horo-Horo a las afueras de la plaza, le explicó que toda esa conmoción era parte del festival que se realiza antes de la elección de razas, en ese mundo a los 16 años todos los jóvenes tienen que pasar por un ritual para ser evaluados por su carácter y espíritu, para saber cual es su raza, entre las razas hay Caballeros, Magos, Arqueros, Invocadores, Buscadores, Rastreadores, Francotiradores, entre otros.

En la rama de los Caballeros hay seis divisiones de razas, Los caballero Dragón, Los Caballeros Protectores, Caballeros Imperiales, Caballeros Reales, Caballeros de la Luz Caballeros del Cielo. En la rama de los Magos están los que utilizan la Magia Blanca, Magia Negras, Magia Azul, Magia, Roja y la Magia Violeta.

En las demás razas también hay divisiones, pero en otra ocasión las diré.

Yoh lo llevó por unas calles llenas de vida y alegría aunque Horo-Horo estaba un poco preocupado por el muchacho que anteriormente los había dejado.

- ¿Estas preocupado por Ren? –

- ¿Eh? Para nada, no me voy a preocupar por un idiota –

- jiji Ren no es así todo el tiempo, solo esta enojado por culpa de unos amigos –

- y ¿A Dónde vamos? –

- a mi casa –

- ya veo, no te molesta que me quede algunos días –

- para nada jijiji –

- gracias –

- Oye ¿y a que raza te gustaría pertenecer? – Le preguntó Yoh

- Mmmm… quizás a un guerrero –

- a mi también –

Yoh se detuvo frente a una gran casa y fuera de esta estaba un moreno, una chica rubia con una mirada intensa, un muchacho de cabello verde, y un niño muy parecido a Yoh.

- Oye ese niño se parece a ti –

- claro, es mi hermano gemelo –

- ¡Aps! Ya veo –

- orale pue si es Yohyo –

- Hola moreno –

- ¿Quién es él? - dijo la muchacha rubia, pero su mirada hizo que Horo-Horo se asustara

- El es hijo de una amiga de mi padre (Kiky: No me ocurrió otra cosa XD) – respondió Yoh

- mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, pero me dicen Horo-Horo mucho gusto –

- Mucho gusto me llamo Lyserg Diethel –

- Yo me llamo Chocolove pue, pero me dicen que tengo labios de guachinango –

- Ana Kyoyama –

- Y yo El Gran Hao Asakura –

- "Gran" ¿de donde? – se burlo Lyserg

- ¿A que viene ese verde? –

- jijiji calmate Hao –

- Yoh ¿Dónde esta el Pikudito pue? – preguntó Chocolove

- ¿Aun sigue molesto por la broma? – preguntó Hao

- Un poco – respondió Yoh

- ¿broma? – Se preguntó Horo-Horo – Oye Yoh ¿podría dar un paseo? –

- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias –

- Dame tu equipaje que lo dejo adentro –

- Gracias Yoh –

- Si quieres te acompaño – se ofreció Hao

- Será mejor que no lo aceptes - dijeron unísonos Chocolove, Anna y Lyserg

- ¿están todos en mi contra? –

- solo lo prevenimos – dijo Anna

- jeje no se preocupen voy solo – y el peliazul se alejó del grupo, debía reconocerlo todos eran muy simpáticos, recorrió con tranquilidad la cuidad, era inmensa, hubo unos minutos en los que se desoriento y no sabía por donde ir.

Caminó entre calles hasta que se encontró con una pequeña plaza que estaba aun lado de un gran acantilado, donde el sol en esos momentos se ponía mostrando una hermosa vista a lo lejos, Horo-Horo se sentó en la horilla

- Que bonito – pensó, en eso fijo su vista abajo donde había unos caminos, pero se percató que ahí estaba el niño con el que había chocado, veía melancólico el horizonte, eso hizo que el peliazul se colocara nervioso - ¿Por qué me pongo así? – pensó al notar sus mejillas afiebradas, después de pensarlo un poco decidió bajar y hablar con el - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ah, eres tú – respondió sin mirarlo

- ¡Uy! que simpático –

- no tengo ánimos de discutir contigo –

- yo tampoco, así que ¿por qué no hablamos? –

- no me interesa –

- ¡Oh vamos! –

- déjame ¿Si? – y Ren se puso de Pie al igual que Horo-Horo, pero piso la orilla y esta se deshizo. Ren por acto reflejo sujeto la mano del peliazul para que no cayera, ahora el Ainu colgaba por el acantilado sujetado por Ren

- eres un idiota –

- Oye – alegó Horo-Horo

- solo cállate – y Ren trató de subir al muchacho, pero el terreno donde estaban cedió y ambos comenzaron a caer

- Esto es mi culpa – pensó Horo-Horo y atrajo a Ren a su cuerpo donde lo abrazo, exponiéndose a la caída.

Ren por otra parte no sintió el impacto, debido a que Horo-Horo lo había protegido, se sentía extrañamente bien, una sensación de calidez lo invadió… ¿Por qué se sentía así?... era extraño.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban en el final del acantilado, estaba apoyado en el pecho del peliazul y sentía los brazos de éste en su espalda, levanto su vista y vio que Horo-Horo estaba inconsciente con un hilo de sangre a un costado de su frente.

- miserable – exclamó Ren poniéndose de pie – ahora ¿que se supone que debo hacer? – pasaron talvez 5 minutos cuando se decidió a ver la herida que éste tenia en su frente, le quito la banda provocando que sus cabellos cayeran un poco hacía adelante, reviso la herida, no era muy profunda, pero la sangre no cesaba de salir

- ¡OYE¿ESTAN BIEN? – un aciano les gritaba de unos metros más arriba

- Si –

- BAJO EN UN MOMENTO –

- ¿Cómo nos abra visto? – se preguntó Ren, después el hombre de unos 60 años bajo por un camino hasta el final de acantilado donde se encontraban ellos

- ¿qué les sucedió? –

- un accidente – y el hombre examinó a Ren con la mirada

- tu hermano debe quererte mucho, como para haberse expuesto al peligro –

- el no es mi hermano – dijo Ren un poco sonrojado

- ¿A no? Entonces ¿Son amigos? O…. – y extendió su mano a la vista de Ren y mostró su meñique (Kiky: típica acción que hacen en los animes para decir que son pareja o se gustan… ustedes cashan XD)

- ¡Esta loco! – Le alegó Ren – solo lo conocí esta mañana ¬/¬ –

- Solo bromeaba jeje, entonces debe ser un buen samaritano – y se acercó al peliazul

- supongo – exclamó Ren

- veamos, veamos, al parecer su mano derecha y su frente son las únicas heridas que tiene –

- Si –

- entonces lo sanare –

- ¿Eh? –

- Soy un mago blanco – y el hombre cerró sus ojos, de pronto una luz lo cubrió, al desaparecer sus vestimentas cambiaron a unas blancas, en su brazo izquierdo una marca en forma de triangulo apareció

- Un mago, ya veo – dijo Ren

- Si… veo que ustedes asistirán a la elección de razas de mañana ¿no es así? –

- si –

- jeje tienes la actitud de un guerrero… talvez seas un Caballero Celestial o un Caballero Dragón

- no estoy muy interesado –

- en cambió él… no sabría decírtelo – y miró a Horo-Horo con alegría, luego extendió sus mano y una luz las cubrió y pronto el cuerpo de Horo-Horo se iluminó y sus heridas se fueron sanando, cuando la luz desapareció el Ainu comenzó a abrir sus ojos con pesadez

- alguien anoto el numeró de la matricula - - decía mientras se sentaba

- ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el anciano

- ¿Eh? Bien, al parecer usted me ayudo, muchas gracias – y el peliazul le dedicó una sonrisa

- Vaya, vaya, tienes unos ojos y una sonrisa llena de Inocencia – al escuchar eso Horo-Horo se sonrojo

- gracias –

- bien, ya cumplí, debo irme – luego una luz cubrió al hombre dejándolo con sus antiguas ropas – nos vemos –

- Chao – se despedía Horo-Horo agitando su mano

- ya vamos –

- Ren ¿Estas bien? –

- si y no te he dado el consentimiento de que me llames por mi nombre –

- ¡Oh vamos! No seas así –

- ya muévete – y Ren dio un paso, pero un dolor en su pie derecho lo invadió, lo disimulo muy bien, ya que Horo-Horo no se dio cuenta.

Salieron del acantilado, discutiendo mientras se dirigían a la casa de Yoh, ya que al parecer Ren vivía frente al Asakura, cuando llegaron Hao y Chocolove los esperaban

- ¿pero que te paso? Te demoraste – le dijo Hao al Ainu

- jiji nada en especial –

- Oye Ren¿aún estas molesto? – preguntó Hao

- si me lo recuerdas, si –

- oye huerito, te pasa algo, que tienes cara de adolorido –

- nada - y Ren se alejó

- nos vemos Ren cuídate – se despidió Horo-Horo agitando su mano

- vamos Horo-Horo – le indicó Hao, para entraran a la casa

- nos vemos brodys –

- chao – dijeron ambos

Ya dentro de la casa Yoh los esperaba sonriente junto a Anna, Horo-Horo se preguntaba si ésta era su prima o algo por el estilo, ya que vivía con ellos, pero ya en la cena le explicaron que ella era la prometida de Yoh, cosa que lo dejo marcando ocupado, pero Hao cambió el tema diciendo que el para mañana esperaba ser un Caballero Real, mientras que Yoh quería ser un Caballero de la Luz, Horo-Horo le preguntó a Anna que quería ser, pero ella solo dijo que fuera algo que le diera dinero y cosas valiosas

También le contaron que Lyserg era de otro pueblo y que fue trasladado aquí por orden de sus padres para este evento, pero lo enviaron un año antes para que se preparara, mientras que Chocolove había sido amigo de su infancia al igual que Ren, ya que se conocían desde pequeños, la conversación era muy animada hasta que Anna dicto que era muy tarde y era hora de acostarse, los tres la obedecieron si chistar ya que la mirada que les había expresado les había convencido. Horo-Horo también se entero que los padres de los Asakura habían ido a visitar a sus abuelos y se iba a demorar

La noche pasó muy rápido, el peliazul había dormido muy bien hasta que Anna lo despertó a gritos diciendo que ya era muy tarde, se ducho y luego tomó desayuno junto a los gemelos que al parecer habían sido despertados de la misma forma.

Afuera Lyserg, Ren y Chocolove los esperaban, la ceremonia de elección estaba pronta a comenzar y todos debían dirigirse al "Templo del Cielo" que estaba en el centro del pueblo

- ¿Cómo estas Ren? – le preguntó Horo-Horo mientras caminaba por las calles

- bien ¿por qué? –

- solo preguntaba, que perseguido -

- oye brody no estas nervioso –

- para nada moreno – exclamó alegre el peliazul

- jijiji esto es emocionante – comentó Yoh

- ojala que no quedemos desconformes con nuestra raza – exclamó Lyserg

- ¡Ja! Con tal que no te salga Guerrero te salvas verde – lo molestó Hao

- Y a ti de domador, ya que tú ya eres una bestia –

- oye sin ofensas –

- ya cálmense – exclamó Yoh – ya llegamos

- Wow que grande – exclamó Horo-Horo el Templo del Cielo era como un castillo, los muchachos fueron encaminados a un salón de espera, la elección era en publico por que debían estar relajados, pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando todos fueron llevados a afuera frente a la gente expectante emocionada por saber las nuevas razas a las que pertenecerán los jóvenes

- Estrellas del cielo bendigan a estos jóvenes y a esta ceremonia – dijo un Sacerdote

Los jóvenes debían ser como 50 o más, pronto fueron llamados uno por uno.

La elección consistía en que el joven ingresaba aun circulo dibujado en el suelo de color celeste, luego los sacerdotes proclamarían el despertar de su raza por medio de magia, después el circulo adquiriría un brillo que cubriría al joven al desaparecer lo dejaría con la vestimenta de su raza (ellos se transforman, como el caso del mago que ayudo a Horo, no siempre permanecen con la vestimenta de su raza ya que gasta sus poderes espirituales) no siempre los de la misma raza posee la misma vestimenta.

Pasaron como 10 muchachos hasta que fue el turno de Yoh, quien fue elegido como un Caballero de la Luz, su vestimenta era un pantalón blanco negro y una chaqueta del mismo color con bordes naranjos, su arma era una Katana (Kiky: la misma vestimenta que utiliza para el torneo de Shamanes en el anime XD), luego fue el turno de Hao quien fue elegido como un Caballero Real, su vestimenta era un pantalón café con varios bolsillos, largo, con una polera roja y un manto de color café claro hasta sus rodillas su arma era un espada, después pasaron otros niños hasta que fue el turno de Lyserg quien fue elegido como un rastreador , su arma era un péndulo, y vestía un traje blanco (Kiky: como el de los Hombres-X pero con pantalón largo, ya que parecía falda el de la serie XD), Chocolove fue elegido como Caballero Protector (sus vestimentas eran las que ocupaba en el torneo), Anna fue elegida como una buscadora de Tesoros, sus vestimentas eran unos jeans largos azules, una polera negra y en su cuello llevaba una pañoleta roja y en sus dos muñecas y su cuello llevaba unos rosario, al parecer su arma eran sus manos ya que llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de cuero negro, pronto fue el turno de Ren, quien fue escogido como un caballero Dragón, no muchos ese día consiguieron ser de esa raza, solo él y otro muchacho, su arma era una lanza imponente y sus vestimentas eran, un pantalón negro con bordes dorados y el dibujo de un dragón en este que comenzaba desde su tobillo derecho hasta su cadera izquierda, y una chaqueta negra que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen y el dibujo de Ying y el Yang estaba en la espalda de la chaqueta. EL último del grupo de amigos fue Horo-Horo quien fue llamado, pero el ingresar al círculo la luz que lo cubrió cambio de color de blanca a azul esto asombro a todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Yoh

- no lo sé – dijo Hao

- es increíble, pertenece a una raza especial – se le oyó a un sacerdote

- ¿especial? – le preguntó Lyserg

- si, solo algunos pocos consiguen ser de esta raza – después que dijo eso la luz desapareció mostrando a Horo-Horo con una chaqueta azul marino hasta las rodillas abierta con los bordes de color dorado, en el pecho no llevaba nada, ocuapaba también un pantalón corto azul marino y unas sandalias del mismo color del pantalón, al igual que unos guates que le llegaban hasta los codos y una pañoleta con extraños signos de color azul (Kiky: si alguien a leído el manga es la vestimenta que ocupa para el torneo), luego una luz lo cubrió y esta cambió a ser blanca con los bordes negros

- Un… Mago del Rocío de la Mañana – dijo uno de los sacerdotes sorprendidos

- ¿Eh¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Horo-Horo al ver las caras de los sacerdotes

- Ren ¿que te sucede? – preguntó Yoh preocupado

-¡Claw! – se oyó, ambos estaban arrodillados con una de sus manos en su pecho, al parecer sentían algo extraño

- no hay duda, los Caballero Dragón han reaccionado – dijo un Sacerdote

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Anna

- Los caballeros Dragón reaccionan a la energía de un Mago del Rocío de la Mañana que no tiene guardián – explicó un Sacerdote

- no entiendo – dijo Yoh, en eso Horo-Horo comenzó a ver todo borroso, la expresión de la gente era variada unos de alegría, algunos confundidos y otros de tristeza, eso fue lo último que vio Horo-Horo antes de caer inconsciente, luego una luz lo cubrió y quedo con sus antiguas vestimentas…

**_Continuara…._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Esperamos que les haya gustado, ya que lo hicimos con mucho cariño :p  
por favor dejen Reviews_**

**_Kiky: Chaiiitttoooooo  
Riku: nos vemos y espero que les aya gustado, muy proto subiermos el segundo cap  
Ren y Horo: chao que les vaya bien y no vuelva (se depiden de las primas)  
KiKy: oigan no nos corran  
Horo: vaya se fue la oportunidad  
Ren : no te preocupes ya llegara otra, donde lograremos que se vayan  
Riku y Kiky: vaya que nos quieren T-T  
Riku: Kiky crees que somos cargantes  
KiKy: para nada¿de donde sacas eso? U  
Horo y Ren: si seguro ¬¬ _**

**_Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... _**


End file.
